


Holding On, Letting Go

by NoRegretsJustLove



Series: Wet [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, D/s, Denial, Desperation, Dom!Kurt, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Watersports, Wetting, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegretsJustLove/pseuds/NoRegretsJustLove
Summary: Blaine needs to pee at the end of a long day, but Kurt denies him until he is completely desperate.





	Holding On, Letting Go

Once Blaine’s training had been completed, Kurt offered to relinquish control of Blaine’s regular bathroom habits. Blaine asked him not to. The extra reminder that his body belonged to Kurt felt good, and he found that he didn't want to give it up. Kurt was benevolent in his control. When they weren't together, Blaine was allowed to relieve himself as needed, unless Kurt had specifically ordered him not to. Still sometimes when Blaine was feeling needy he would text Kurt anyway to ask for permission. Most of the time Kurt would grant it. He didn’t want Blaine to be uncomfortable or distracted, especially when he was at work. But sometimes, if it was the end of the day or if he thought Blaine needed it, he would deny him.   

This was one of those days.

_Sir I really need to use the bathroom. I’ve been so busy I’ve barely had time to go all day. May I please?_

Kurt saw the message right away, but waited a few minutes to respond, just to keep Blaine on edge. He knew he wouldn’t be asking in this situation unless at least part of him wanted to be denied. He had blanket permission to go after all. He could have simply used the restroom if he needed to. Or he could have waited the short while until he got home and it would be in Kurt’s hands anyway. But he chose to reach out to his Dom instead.

_No. You can hold it._

_Yes sir. I’ll see you soon._

_That’s my good boy. I love you. See you soon! :)_

When Blaine texted again to let Kurt know he was on his way home, Kurt’s reply came more quickly.

_It sounds like you’ve had a long day. You deserve a treat. Go ahead and stop by the cafe on your way to the subway. As busy as you’ve been, you should get at least a grande drip today. And you can bring me one of those scones I like for dessert._

If Blaine was already feeling the urge to pee, the extra liquid and caffeine would have him that much more desperate by the time he got home to Kurt. And Kurt had found he loved to see Blaine desperate. It always reminded him of that first time Blaine had wet himself for him. Blaine had looked almost orgasmic on his knees in the shower and Kurt’s heart had swelled with both pride and desire. 

_Thank you, sir. I’ll do that._

Blaine smiled to himself. He knew it was more than a suggestion. And that by “at least” what Kurt really meant was that he should get the largest size they had. He wondered where and how far Kurt would take this once he was home. He couldn’t wait to find out.

On the subway he sipped at his coffee, feeling every swallow on his already taxed bladder. He tightened his muscles to hold it in, and tried to lose himself in the music coming from his headphones as a distraction. He walked quickly to their apartment when he got off the train and was just finishing the last sip of his drink when he reached the door. He let himself in and called out to Kurt.

“I’m home!”

Kurt poked his head out from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner and smiled warmly at him. “I’m glad. I missed you today,” he said.

“I missed you too,” Blaine said, walking over to give him a kiss. “And thank you for this,” he continued, holding up his empty cup for Kurt to see. “It was just what I needed.”

“You’re welcome. Did you get my scone?”

“Yep, it’s in my bag,” Blaine said as he tossed the cup into the trash and pulled the small pastry box from his messenger bag. He left it on the counter and turned to put away his bag and take off his coat. “Dinner smells delicious,” he said, returning to the kitchen. “Can I help with anything?”

“No, thanks,” Kurt said. “It’s almost ready. Why don’t you go wash your hands?”

The warm running water reminded Blaine’s body that he really needed to pee, but he managed to hold it back.

Kurt had dinner on the table when he came back. At Blaine’s place were a large glass of water and a glass of wine. Blaine knew he’d be expected to finish them both. It was then that he truly took notice of what Kurt had made for dinner. Sitting beside the water and wine was a steaming bowl of soup. A tureen with a ladle sat in the middle of the table, ready to refill it when it was empty. He had a feeling Kurt would make sure he had more than one helping. As always, a pitcher of water was at the ready as well, should Kurt want to top off Blaine’s glass. Blaine had no doubt that he would.

“Everything ok?” Kurt asked as he watched Blaine take in the table.

“Of course,” Blaine said. He was up for whatever challenge Kurt set for him. He was sure the eventual reward would be well worth it, although he was beginning to regret the slim fitting pants he’d chosen to wear that day. He could already feel his belly pressing against the waistband.    

The meal proceeded as any other, as if Blaine weren’t sitting there ready to burst. They talked about their days and made plans for the weekend. Blaine knew there was no point in trying to avoid the drinks in front of him, so he dutifully sipped at both glasses in between spoonfuls of soup. Kurt did refill his bowl (“You’ve had a long day, I’m sure you can use the sustenance,” he’d said) and top off his water glass.

“Thank you for making dinner tonight. It was delicious,” Blaine said when his glasses and bowl were finally empty, and it was clear that Kurt would allow them to stay that way.

“My pleasure,” Kurt said. “I’m glad you liked it. And since I cooked, you can take care of the dishes.”

Blaine wasn’t sure he could even move without leaking, let alone continue to hold back with his hands in hot water for that long.

“Yes, sir,” he said. “May I use the bathroom first?” he ventured, although he was fairly certain what the answer would be.

“Oh, I don’t think you need to yet,” Kurt said casually. “You can hold it a little bit longer, can’t you?”

“Of course I can, sir,” Blaine agreed, though he was far from certain that was the case. He could safeword and go pee, but he would never do that for something so trivial. If he wet himself without permission, he would accept Kurt’s punishment, whatever it might be.

He got up and started clearing the table. There was no point in delaying the inevitable.

When he got to the kitchen, he found that Kurt had left the cutting board and all of the various dishes and utensils he’d used to prepare the meal in the sink, instead of washing up while the meal cooked like he normally would. Blaine took a breath and steeled himself for the task. He would think about absolutely anything but his need to pee. He would get through this.

He slipped on the rubber gloves and turned on the faucet, the sound of the running water immediately making his bladder throb. He pressed his thighs together, his body wriggling to fight back the flow that threatened to escape as he plunged his hands under the stream to begin washing.

While he waited for Blaine to finish his chores, Kurt took the opportunity to go change out of his clothes into a pair of comfy yoga pants and a tee shirt, then settled on the couch to check his email. When he was done, he popped into the kitchen to check on Blaine.

“Everything ok in here?”

“Mmmhmm,” Blaine murmured. Any bit of concentration it would take to actually speak would take away from the concentration it was taking not to wet himself. He only hoped Kurt would let him go when he was done.

Kurt could see that he was almost finished. He came up behind him as he often did while Blaine was at the sink and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, kissing the back of his neck tenderly. The slight pressure on his abdomen was enough to send a spurt of urine from his dick, leaving a damp spot before Blaine got himself under control. “Kurt…” It came out almost as a whine.

Kurt released him, but stayed where he was, waiting for Blaine to finish. When he placed the last dish in the drying rack, he turned with the sponge to wipe down the stove and the counter before drying the dishes. Kurt stretched his arms forward to lean against the counter, trapping Blaine in place.

“That can wait until later,” Kurt said.

“Ok…” Blaine said somewhat confusedly. It wasn’t like Kurt to let him leave a chore half finished.

Kurt took the sponge from his hand and placed it back in the sink.

“Take these off,” he said, indicating the gloves.

Blaine did, and Kurt took them from him and set them aside as well.

Then he pressed Blaine back against the counter, kissing his neck and grinding against him.

“Kurt!” Blaine gasped as he felt the pee gushing between them, soaking them both. He struggled to stop the flow, since Kurt still hadn’t given him permission.

“It’s ok,” Kurt said, “go ahead and let it out.”

“But Kurt…” He wasn’t sure why he was protesting. He desperately needed to relieve himself and he was pretty sure he couldn’t stop now even if he tried. But this was something Kurt had never asked him to do before. He’d watched as Blaine burst forth, usually in the shower or even into the toilet, he’d demanded that Blaine release just a trickle through his boxers as they rubbed up against each other, just so Kurt could feel the warmth. Once in the cover of darkness as they stood chest deep in the ocean kissing that first weekend that Kurt had made Blaine wet himself in public, Kurt had encouraged Blaine to empty himself with his legs wrapped around Kurt’s waist and Blaine’s brain had nearly short circuited. But they’d both already been wet and there was no mess left behind. Now they were both fully clothed and standing in the middle of their kitchen. Blaine had no idea where this was coming from. But he quickly remembered it wasn’t his place to question it. Kurt had control of Blaine’s release and he was exerting it now.

So he gave in to it, not just letting himself leak, but relaxing his muscles and actively emptying himself as Kurt squeezed his ass and continued to grind his own hard cock against his groin.

“That’s it, sweet boy, let it all go,” Kurt encouraged him.

“Oh god, thank you sir,” Blaine said as the pressure dissipated. He’d been so full and the intensity of his release coursed through him almost like an orgasm. It felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to care about the mess he was making.

Kurt moved his hands to Blaine’s face, cupping his jaw as he kissed him passionately, plunging his tongue into Blaine’s mouth as Blaine soaked them both, warm liquid dripping between them and down onto the floor. Blaine held Kurt’s shoulders as he kissed back, coming back to his senses as the steady stream from his dick slowed to a trickle and then to just drops before finally stopping.   

Within moments his dick was hard from Kurt’s attention. Blaine still wasn’t sure where this was going, but Kurt couldn’t keep his hands or his mouth of off him.

“Look what you did,” Kurt whispered in his ear, and Blaine felt the blush rising up from his chest as he obeyed Kurt and looked down at their drenched pants and the puddle on the floor at their feet. There was more pride than cruelty in Kurt’s tone. Blaine had only done as he was told after all, but still he felt a faint tinge of humiliation.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to make such a mess.”

“No, you didn’t. But I meant for you to. So you don’t need to be sorry. But you do need to get these wet pants off of me now. And then, I want you to suck me.”

Blaine didn’t waste any time. He dropped to his knees and immediately reached for the drawstring on Kurt’s pants. He pulled it open and hooked his thumbs into the waistband to pull them down and help Kurt step out of them. His mouth watered at the sight of Kurt’s hard cock and he took it in hand as he leaned in and drew his tongue over Kurt’s balls. Kurt’s skin was the faintest bit salty, almost as if he had been sweating, and Blaine hungrily sucked his balls into his mouth. He felt Kurt’s fingers twist into his hair, holding him close. Blaine released Kurt’s balls and worked his tongue up Kurt’s shaft, swirling it around the head and sinking his mouth down to take Kurt in. Blaine lost himself in it, teasing Kurt just the way he knew he liked, as Kurt moaned above him.

Blaine could tell Kurt was getting close when Kurt suddenly released his grip on Blaine and said, “Stop.”

Blaine pulled off and looked up at him, waiting for instructions.

“Stand up,” he said. Blaine did.

“Take these off,” he said, reaching for the button of Blaine’s pants. He undid it, but then left Blaine to strip them off himself. “Underwear too,” Kurt reminded as Blaine bent to peel the tight sodden fabric from his legs. Blaine stood back up and removed his drenched briefs as well.

Kurt stepped closer to him and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and down his arms, and taking a moment to smooth his hands over Blaine”s body.  

“Turn around,” Kurt said. “I want to fuck you.” He shed the tee shirt he was still wearing and let it drop to the floor.

Blaine turned. “Yes, sir.” He certainly wasn’t going to complain about that.

“Bend over,” Kurt instructed, and Blaine leaned over to rest his arms on the counter by the sink. He felt Kurt’s fingers on his ass, sliding between his cheeks and pressing against his entrance. Blaine instinctively spread his legs wider to give him better access.

Kurt took his hands away and a moment later Blaine felt something dripping onto his back and sliding down to his ass. He heard the solid thunk of a glass bottle being placed on the counter and then felt Kurt rubbing against his rim again, much slicker this time. Since they didn’t have lube in the kitchen Kurt decided to improvise with olive oil. He pressed a finger into Blaine's hole and quickly added another. He was anxious to get his cock inside of Blaine and chase the orgasm he was already so close to. He knew Blaine could take him without much prep if things were slick enough. He pulled his fingers out and let his cock slide between Blaine’s cheeks, then pressed carefully inside. Blaine moaned as Kurt stretched him open.

“Fuck you’re so good for me,” Kurt said as he began to move, thrusting into Blaine as he held tightly to his hips. It didn’t take long before he was ready to come. He pulled out right before he did, and painted Blaine’s ass and thighs with rope after rope of pearly fluid.

“God, Kurt, yes,” Blaine cried out as Kurt’s hot come splashed against his skin.

Kurt swiped a finger through the mess on Blaine’s ass, then reached around to Blaine’s mouth, offering it to him. Blaine eagerly swirled his tongue around Kurt’s finger and sucked it clean.

“You taste so good,” he said when he let go.

“Mmm, you do like my come, don’t you?”

“I love it, sir,” Blaine agreed. “Please, let me have more?”

Blaine sounded so pretty asking breathlessly, almost begging, that Kurt couldn’t resist giving him what he wanted. He dragged two fingers over Blaine’s ass, covering them in his come, and presented them to Blaine, who hungrily sucked them into his mouth and lapped up every drop.

“Thank you, sir” he said. “You’re so good to me.”

“I am, giving you a reward like that, and before you’ve even finished your chores or cleaned up your mess,” Kurt pointed out. “You’d better get started on that now.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine said, standing up to fully survey what needed to be done. Their clothes were strewn on the floor, the tile puddled with pee and a few streaks of come that had missed Blaine’s backside. The counters and stove still needed to be cleaned and the dishes dried and put away. He crouched down, grabbed his shirt and wiped it across the floor, absorbing some of the mess, before gathering their things to put in the laundry.

When he turned around, he saw Kurt sitting at the breakfast bar with his chin in his hands, looking at him.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in the living room?” Blaine suggested.  

“I want to watch you,” Kurt said.

Blaine knew Kurt had a thing for him cleaning naked. It wasn’t a general rule, but when the opportunity presented itself, Kurt always took advantage. Now that Blaine thought about it, it might even help explain what had just happened.

“I see,” Blaine smiled. He went to put their clothes in the washer and had been planning to grab a mop on his way back to the kitchen, but decided instead to indulge his Dom. He got down on his hands and knees with some rags, a sponge, and a bucket and set to work cleaning up the mess on the floor. He took care to make sure Kurt had a nice view.

Kurt watched Blaine in silence as he finished his chores. When he saw that Blaine was done he got up and stepped over to the kitchen doorway.

“I should really keep you naked more often,” he said appreciatively, blocking Blaine’s exit as he approached.

“Oh should you now?” Blaine answered cheekily, tangling his fingers with Kurt’s.

“Keep up that sass and we’ll see whether I let you get dressed again this weekend,” Kurt teased.

Blaine just shrugged. “Less laundry for me,” he said, his eyes sparkling mischievously. He’d gladly stay naked for as long as it pleased Kurt.

Blaine’s playfulness might be taken for insolence by some Doms, but Kurt wouldn’t have him any other way. He shook his head and laughed. “Oh, we’ll see about that,” he said, taking Blaine’s words as a challenge. He was sure he could come up with some ways to generate extra laundry that didn’t involve Blaine wearing clothes. He was going to have fun proving Blaine wrong…

 


End file.
